kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
About Kubera
''Kubera'', the webtoon The story begins with a young girl named Kubera Leez who survives the tragic destruction of her village, and the mysterious magician, Asha Rahiro, who rescues her. They embark on a mission of revenge, with the resulting consequences reaching further than the girl could ever imagine. During their journey, they meet various other characters, from the fire priestess Brilith Ruin to the youthful-looking Yuta who is on a mission of his own. All the while, an army of suras, somehow connected to the mysterious God Kubera, searches for Leez. Kubera takes place in a fictional universe with multiple planets and dimensions (realms) full of many colorful and varied inhabitants. The story is focused on one planet in particular, Willarv. * At the very beginning of the universe were the four primeval gods, infinite beings who exist across many universes. They created two immortal races, the gods and the suras, both of whom are able to use powerful transcendental skills. * Gods do not age, and if they are killed, they resurrect. * Suras are generally stronger than gods, and have both human and animal-like forms. They also do not age, but they only have one life and can be killed. Suras are divided into eight clans, each of which have traits of certain types of animals, e.g. dragons, birds, aquatic animals, and insects. * Humans are much weaker than gods and suras, and live relatively short lives. Two elite groups of humans are the magicians, who can borrow magic from the gods, and fighters, who are highly skilled in combat and often use transcendental skills. Since humans and suras are able to have children together, humans are classified as follows: ** Pure-bloods have less than 25% sura blood, and are capable of using magic depending on several factors. ** Quarters have 25% or more sura blood but less than 50%. They can also use magic depending on several factors, and age twice as slow as pure-bloods. ** Halfs have 50% or more sura blood. They are unable to use magic, but many can use transcendental skills. They age four times slower than pure-bloods. The author of Kubera The name of the author, Currygom, means "Curry Bear" in English. She explains that she came up with her pseudonym because she likes curry and looks like a bear.Kubera, Extra: Q&A Special No. 1 What is known about her is that "J" is her initial, she lives in South Korea, she has a brother, and she loves Indian food. Currygom has stated that Kubera (Korean name: 쿠베라) was originally planned to be a romance-fantasy novel, but she later changed her mind and made it into a webtoon. She also wrote a prequel, the finite, in novel form. Naver Best Challenge In July 2008, Currygom began publishing Kubera in Naver's Best Challenge tier, which is equivalent to the Discover tier on LINE Webtoon where new artists can publish their webtoons without pay. Near the end of 2009, after completing 31 episodes, Currygom received the news that her story would be promoted to the top Webtoon tier, for which she would receive pay. Naver Manhwa On February 7, 2010, Kubera was officially re-released after being rebooted. The drawing style as well as the story itself went through many changes. The series is still ongoing, and currently in Season 3. LINE Webtoon On June 30, 2014, the [http://www.webtoons.com/episodeList?titleNo=83 English version of Kubera] was released on Naver's new global platform, LINE Webtoon. The English version is 3-4 episodes behind the Korean version. References Category:Index Category:Background information